


Research

by x_Lvnoma_x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bonding, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, Large Cock, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moira is a massive pervert lmao, Monster sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Taratophilia, Vaginal Sex, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lvnoma_x/pseuds/x_Lvnoma_x
Summary: Your colleague Moira has you come down to her lab to work with subject Sigma, but you walk in on something unexpected. (Sigma is a cat boy and you both mate until you pass out.)





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet, and more nasty than my usual fics. TW: Drug use.

It’s dead silent. 

You sit in the corner of the one comfort you have being here, being in Talon HQ. Although you weren’t seen as an enemy, but rather as an unfortunate ally, you still felt like one. Feeling everyone’s cold evil gaze as you strode down the halls to finish tests with Moira terrified you every time, especially when Reaper was there. 

Mask on or off, his cold brown eyes felt no different than when they peered at you behind that terrifying mask he wore. 

Every time he sent chills down your spine. 

Bored out of your mind, you had almost hoped someone would call you down to do tests or something, you were even too bored to fall asleep! You quietly sit against the bed and listen to the quiet droning of the fan, the consistent dull buzzing of the lights mixing in. 

You could leave if you wanted to, and walk the halls of HQ of your own liberty and talk with someone, go through paperwork or get food, but you didn’t want to risk the horrifying glares you sometimes caught. 

One time, you had the wonderful experience of running into Amelie Lacroix, her beautiful yet jarring golden stare burning into yours. 

A knocking at the door send your body into a violent jolt. 

“Y/N?” A name calls. 

The door opens, and one of the Talon guards steps in, heavy armor clattering against the hard floor. 

“Dr. O’Deorian has requested your assistance with an experiment.” The guard said flatly. 

You got up from sitting and grabbed your lab coat, following the guard as he walked beside you, rod still back and arms folded to tightly hold his gun. As you walk down the almost silent halls you avoid eye contact with the other guards, something about them staring at you, even under armor helmets was off putting. 

Not too far from your own room, you stride down along down to Moira’s lab, already hearing the loud droning of the expensive lab equipment inside. 

The guard opens the door for you, letting you step inside, then turns his heels and leaves. 

An unusually cheerful voice greets you. 

“Ah! Y/N! I’ve been expecting you.” You hear Moira almost shout. Her voice sounded almost excited, and that didn’t feel right. She was usually so stern and well spoken, this was out of a character.  
“Please, step in.” She says.

You slowly step further into her lab, almost hesitant to come into her view. When you finally do, you’re greeted with a shocking sight. Moira was hunched over, peering down on an older man. You feel your heart drop when you step closer, realizing who it was. Your almost quiet footsteps alerted the man, making the cat ears of his head perk up towards you. 

It was Sigma. 

You wondered why he had been gone for a few weeks, it was to have Moira test some sick little experiment on him. He wasn’t human anymore, the long grey furry tail that poked out from behind him and the grey ears that rested on his head proved that. 

He was completely nude, hunched over on the ground, almost curled up in a ball and quivering, a pain around his abdomen hidden by his pose. He let out a low, irritated growl when Moira shoved her shoe into his side, prying him open to reveal the massive erection that sat between his legs. 

You felt your face furiously grow red. 

“A wonderful sight, isn’t it?” Moira sneered. 

Sigma whined and groaned, burying his face into the ground, his ears furrowing against his dark grey hair. Sweat rolled over his muscles, protruding and flexing against his skin as he moved against the ground. He was bound his arms tied behind his back. 

“What do you need me to do..?” You stammered, the words almost choking against your throat as you spoke. It truly was a sight, one that made your clench up. 

You heard Moira let out a low chuckle and hold a clipboard tight to her chest. “There’s no need, I already added something to your food earlier, it will aid us in this little experiment.” Those words made your stomach drop. She what? Snuck what into your food? What will it do? Almost furious, you knew any retaliation would get you into unwanted trouble. 

“Don’t give me that look, what I gave you won’t harm your body. It wears off in three hours, at most.” She prodded Sigma with her foot again, forcing him to face you. His light blue eyes were cloudy behind half closed lids, his face fully flushed as he lightly humped at the floor. “The objective of my experiment is to test the effects of possible hereditary passing on DNA altered subjects.” Her gaze followed from you, then Sigma, looking down at him as if he weren’t human anymore, just a lab test. 

“Don’t fret, I consulted with him about the possible side effects and he seemed interested in the test himself. He agreed to it.” Moira reassured. She tilted her head down at him, watching as he groaning into the floor and squirmed. “I just never thought it would go so far as him going into.. heat..” 

The word made your stomach tighten up, your body stiffening as you felt another pang through your heated abdomen. 

“I’m leaving you here with him, you can take care of the rest of this little experiment.” Moira said with a sneer, her long bony fingers throwing down the clipboard and picking up another more filled with papers. Awkwardly, you picked up the clipboard she dropped and flipped through the few papers on it. It was full of notes, research notes, giving exact detail on how Sigma reacted to certain things, and how these changes evolved on his previously fully human body. 

You felt your face heat up, his desperate groans echoing throughout the cold lab. 

Before you could read through any more of the notes, your body stiffened again and felt a strong rush of arousal seize your body. Whatever Moira gave you started to kick in. Trying to distract yourself from the sudden change in your body, you read through additional papers sitting on the lab table, only to drop them when a hot shiver forced a groan from your mouth. 

Your threw yourself into the nearest chair and tried to wait out the intense arousal you felt, only for it to grow stronger. Every little noise Sigma made caused you to tighten up around nothing. You could feel sweat coat your entire body, the slick your sensitive pussy produced coating the chair and inside of your thighs. 

Your hand pressed against your mouth, attempting to hold back quiet moans as your body acted on it's own. It got so much worse. Another wave of heat made you feel like your entire mass had a fever, your sensitive clit giving you a rush as your crossed one leg over the other. 

Sigma groaned desperately again, nearly bringing you to an orgasm from the intensity it caused. This was ridiculous, you never knew the human body could get so sensitive. You stared down at Sigma, watching him. He was hunched over on the ground, clawing at the floor as if he were in pain. From the intensity of being in it, it wasn’t too far off. 

He wasn’t in pain like he was stabbed or anything, for what he had was aching, a strain throughout his entire body that made your hot body and muscles tense at any movement. 

He looked up at you, staring as aching waves of pleasure rolled through him again. “I imagine you wouldn’t mind taking care of him, since it seems you’ve shown previous interest in him.” Moira felt Sigma glare at her as she watched you both writhe, doing nothing but jot down notes. 

You flinched suddenly, feeling long cold fingers dig into the skin of your neck as Moira threw you to the floor next to Sigma. As soon as she undid the leather that bound his arms, you felt Sigma cling to you. He could smell the arousal on you, already panting and writhing in pleasure like him. His glare shifted away from Moira as his body resorted to animal instinct and positions you under him firmly, hind in the air with your sweaty chest pressed to the cold lab floor. 

He felt a sense of reassurance as you complied with him, mewling out as he pressed his stiff cock to your wet needy hole. You struggled to find something to grip onto when he mounted you. 

Sigma let out a long, cat sounding whine as he pulls up your skirt and thrusts into your dripping pussy and fully hilts. Moira started instantly and added to her notes. He felt immense relief, glad to hear that you had previously liked him and worked with him. 

You gasped as the heat grows even more, slick soaking through your panties. Your turn your head to face Sigma. He wasn’t faring any better. His cock was strained as it sat inside you, and from what you can see, he was hung like a horse. 

He acted just like an animal. He needed a wet hole to stick his cock in and fuck as much as you needed a hard dick to to fill your drenched pussy. You never intended on this happening but the ecstasy you felt was too much to matter. You were finally getting the intimacy you craved from him. He didn’t care if you weren’t undressed, he stuffed his hand underneath your bra and groped your soft breasts. 

The cold lab had a sense of uncanniness, almost nothing around you besides lab equipment to clench onto as you got nailed into the floor. Sigma was fully aware of his size, and knew he was hurting you a little, the amount of slick you produced alleviated that pain greatly. 

He was a monster, rough and relentless as he was spilling you open on him. It was ecstasy for you both. He had a new animalistic need, a need to fill you with his come, to breed you. 

You body rocked violently against the ground as he brought his hips to yours harshly, feeling the deep purring from inside his chest against your back as you mewled out in pleasure. The little noises you made made him paw at your sweaty body and sink his sharp teeth into your neck. He needed to mark you, you were his mate. He huffed and purred above you, his tail training as you clenched around his fat cock and moaned louder. 

You felt him pause and hilt fully for a moment, spilling his hot come into your womb. He purred into your ear as he felt you squeeze onto him, milking his cock for every last drop of his knot. Yes, you’ll be a fine mother for his kits. 

Moira adds to her notes again and smirks, turning on her feet and leaving the lab, letting the steel door shut out both your drug induced moans. 

The aphrodisiac Moira drugged you with barely wore off, neither of you were sated. 

He starts up again, drilling into your wet hole, your hips harshly meeting his as his cheeks flushed harder. What he would give to make this a proper introduction. 

Under normal circumstances, he thought you’d be pulling away from the pain caused by his size, but you took him in willingly, feeling his stiff cock kiss your sensitive cervix. He hunched over you closer, groaning in your ear as he felt your pussy lips pulsate around him, legs shaking and eyes rolling back as you released your orgasm around his cock while he pounded into you. Your whole body rocked back and forth, against the floor and then back into him. He had you in a very firm mounting position, caging you in between his arms as the other still plays with your chest, pinching and rolling the sensitive nipples between his fingers. 

A stuttered groan rolled out from your lips, making no attempt to care about the noise you brought. You were both aching, disgusting messages. Sigma growls into your ear, sounding almost feral. He was rougher than before, his thrusts becoming sloppy and harder. You cry out, the change of pace making your hands grip onto the hand he held himself up with beside you. His hand was tired of playing with your breasts and gripped your hips hard, leaving bruises and marks from his nails. 

His ears latent on his head as you tightened around his again, nearing your second orgasm while he heightened the pleasure by ramming the head of his fat cock into your sweet spot. 

“That’s it.. take all of it for me..” He cooes, his hands gripped yours and pinning them onto your hot wet back. He never lets up, each thrust even more relentless than the less, though more messy as he fucked you for hours. Whatever drug Moira gave you both made his heat even more intense, giving him the stamina to fuck almost endlessly. 

After each load you’ve taken, you feel the drugs wear off. He was finally softening and letting up. 

Sigma bit down on your neck again, this time drawing a decent amount of blood. The pain added to the pleasure, you felt your toes curl in one final violent orgasm, flooding your slick onto him for the last time while he finishes soon after, purring as he struggles to hold onto you and pours his thick seed into you, making sure your greedy pussy eats every last drop of it. 

You hear him let out a quiet meow as he pulls out, his grip slipping off your hips. 

Disoriented and exhausted, you pass out on the floor next to him, too tired to get dressed, or even clean up the mess you’ve shamelessly created. 

Wherever Moira was or were she was adding to her notes, you hoped to God she wasn’t watching. 

Art by me @Ladylunoma on Twitter


End file.
